Eitilt
by evlR
Summary: Ser capaz de tocar el cielo era todo lo que deseaba en su vida, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. En un mundo no muy distinto al nuestro -donde los humanos son solo una especie mas- existen muchos seres maravillosos, cada uno con diferentes costumbres y civilizaciones. Un lugar donde cada especie -o al menos algunas de ellas- intenta evitar a la otra.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Una Típica Ceremonia.**

"Aquí vamos…"

Con un andar lento pero firme avanzaba a través de aquel camino, invisible para muchos que no son como ellos e inalcanzables si no tienes la edad suficiente. El mismo que hace solo unas horas era invisible para ella. Hoy era el día, este era el momento perfecto y ella estaba preparada o al menos eso creía…

"Es hermoso" pensaba a medida que el paisaje pasaba frente a sus ojos, casi le hacía desear detenerse y simplemente sentir la fresca frisa entre su cabello -normalmente recogido en una elaborada trenza- observar a los últimos rayos de sol iluminar las copas de los arboles por los que está rodeada. Demasiado pronto para su gusto, llegó a su destino, pero al igual que con el paisaje no tuvo el tiempo de observar los detalles.

Ellos la estaban esperando.

Los nervios volvieron a ella con tanta fuerza que por un breve momento dejó de respirar, cuando la falta de aire comenzó a afectarle se obligó a tomar bocanadas de aire lo más discretamente que pudo, después de todo… en cierto modo esto aún era un asunto oficial y así, con las piernas débiles avanzó lentamente, si ellos se molestaron por su parsimonia al andar ella jamás lo sabría, pues sus túnicas oscuras cubrían gran parte de sus rostros.

Más consciente de sí misma que nunca continúo -su ahora corto- recorrido, con el sonido de su túnica arrastrándose por el frío suelo como única compañía.

Una vez llegó al centro de aquel lugar se detuvo y bajó la vista, a la espera de instrucciones, dándose cuenta por primera vez desde que empezó este ritual que no tenía idea de que hacer, la habían lanzado hacia lo desconocido sin nada más que una suave túnica y lo peor es que a ella había aceptado.

"Al igual que los otros" se recordó, esto era algo natural que absolutamente todos debían pasar para ser adultos, era parte de su ciclo de vida… no había razón para asustarse.

"No hay nada que temer" se dijo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad estaba aterrada, tomó aire. "Yo quiero esto"

Después de todo, ese siempre fue su sueño… volar…

Una mano anormalmente blanca se interpuso en su línea de visión, sacándola bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, le tomó unos segundos comprender que debía tomarla, un poco vacilante extendió su mano, colocándola suavemente sobre la palma extendida, notando de inmediato la diferencia de temperatura.

Sus manos, heladas y un poco sudorosas empezaron a calentarse después de solo unos pocos segundos en contacto con la mano contraria, de hecho, sentía que empezaba a arder. Lo ignoró. "Compostura ante todo…"

Se detuvieron frente a una pared, grabada con muchos signos extraños, soltó su mano y de inmediato sintió el aire frío atravesarla.

Se estremeció.

Con su mano ahora libre, aquel sujeto procedió a presionar varios de aquellos signos; mientras su acompañante introducía aquel complicado código decidió analizar un poco el paisaje, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar. Con el sonido de las rocas siendo empujadas de fondo, miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose al notar que se habían alejado más de lo que había pensado, la pared frente a ellos se hallaba oculta por grandes formaciones rocosas, todas ellas cubiertas por maleza… en realidad, notó, todo estaba cubierto por la flora del bosque, incluso la pared frente a ellos, la cual por cierto, se estaba abriendo en ese momento… revelando una larga fila de escaleras.

Antes de reanudar su recorrido, se preguntó brevemente si los demás sujetos los seguirían; los escalones, a diferencia de la entrada, no mostraban ningún signo de deterioro ni combinaban con el bosque. Dudó unos pocos segundos antes de seguir a su guía, una vez dados unos pasos escuchó la puerta cerrarse a su espalda, volvió a estremecerse; sin los escasos rayos de sol –después de todo estaba anocheciendo- entrando por la abertura todo estaba completamente oscuro.

A pesar de recordar que entró acompañada, se sentía sola en aquel reducido espacio–la túnica negra de la persona delante suyo, en realidad, no ayudaba- su respiración se aceleró. Estaba atrapada. "Solo respira" se dijo "no estás sola… y la salida se encuentra delante" de repente apareció, para su alivio, una pequeña flama naranja con pequeños detalles rojizos en la mano de su acompañante, iluminando levemente a su alrededor, lo vio apuntar hacia un punto en específico y en cuestión de segundos su fuente de luz fue arrojada. Por un angustiante segundo todo volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad, antes de la llama volviera a surgir, esta vez sobre una antorcha.

Para su sorpresa, avanzaron ignorando la nueva fuente de luz, unos pasos después entendió el porqué. Llamas similares a la primera iban apareciendo conforme avanzaban, iluminando todo el camino.

Una vez llegaron a la cima, lo primero que notó fue que el cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras, de hecho, la única iluminación con que contaba aquella habitación llegaba a través de un tragaluz -ubicado en el techo- en el centro de lo cual parecía una cámara circular, tan absorta estaba observando su entorno que no notó cuando su acompañante se apartó de ella, para posicionarse en su lugar correspondiente.

Tomó aire. "Es el momento"

Con más seguridad de la que sentía, avanzó hasta quedar directamente bajo la débil luz proyectada desde el techo. Solo tenía que esperar.

El silencio que reinaba hasta ese entonces fue roto por el sonido de una pequeña explosión, sobresaltada, se recordó que probablemente alguien encendía alguna antorcha, y al igual que en las escaleras, una serie de llamas empezó a aparecer alrededor de la habitación, resaltando todas las figuras encapuchadas por las que estaba rodeada, brevemente se preguntó si eran los mismos que la recibieron en la entrada.

Entonces se escucharon unos cantos… y todo pensamiento coherente abandonó su cabeza.

La ceremonia había comenzado.

Se quedó estática por unos segundos, antes de obligar a sus tensos músculos a relajarse, todo salía según lo planeado… pronto, podría volar.

Todos lo describen como algo maravilloso, algo sublime y único… la mayor sensación de libertad que jamás serás capaz de experimentar en este mundo o en cualquier otro y ella quería experimentarlo.

A diferencia de lo que pensó, el ritual no le resultó tedioso, en realidad después de unos minutos empezó a sentirse más cómoda. Las figuras encapuchadas ya no se sentían tan intimidantes y aquellos cánticos se convirtieron en un rítmico susurro de fondo, permitiéndole por primera vez en días relajarse. Pronto, todo habría terminado... o eso es lo que creyó.

Porque cuando la luz de luna cayera directamente cayera directamente sobre ella pasarían a la siguiente _fase_.

Toda la seguridad que se esforzaba por mantener se esfumó de su cuerpo en el momento en que el primer grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la noche; solo después de sentir el ardor en su garganta reconoció aquel horrible chillido como suyo.

Nadie dijo que fuera tan doloroso...

"Deténganse… por favor… duele…" quiso gritar, pero aquellas palabras solo fueron escuchadas en el fondo de su mente, pues, su garganta se hallaba muy ocupada como para verbalizarlas; en ese instante el verdadero "espectáculo" comenzó.

Había llegado la hora.

Todo lo que recuerda después de eso es dolor.

Ser capaz de tocar el cielo era todo lo que deseaba en su vida, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

 **Continuará…**

¿Alguien sabe quién es la protagonista de este capítulo?

Lo pensé un poco y ya tengo una trama (o un intento de ella), parece algo decente en mi mente, pero… solo espero no arruinarlo por completo. Espero que no haya resultado raro o incluso aburrido y realmente espero que no haya muchos errores.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Miku-Black-and-White**

 **Draco Trainer**

Me alegra que la "historia" les resultara interesante, sinceramente creía que lo encontrarían raro, la verdad aún estoy un poco nerviosa por subir este capítulo (todos lo de la cuenta, en realidad). Ahora que básicamente me autoimpuse "limitaciones" con respecto a esta trama solo espero haber elegido correctamente, porque una vez empecé a imaginar los detalles la historia se formó en mi mente y se negó a salir.

Espero que disfruten con el capítulo y por favor no sean duros si esto resulta en desastre.


	2. Capítulo 0

**Capítulo 0**

 **Hace mucho tiempo…**

Se dice que hace muchos siglos, muchos antes de que "La Gran Guerra" estallara, cuando todas las especies convivían entre sí en armonía… antes incluso de que los humanos aparecieran, existía un gran y benevolente soberano, un mediador de paz, encargado de resolver los conflictos que pudieran surgir entre los diferentes reinos.

Era en rey sin reino, muy querido y respetado por todos.

Todo era perfecto hasta que siglos más tarde el rey murió y se tuvo que elegir a un sucesor, el cual después de muchas pruebas fue aprobado... era alguien digno del puesto, pero, antes de que fuera coronado… alguien lo asesinó.

A partir de entonces todo fue un caos, jamás se logró encontrar a un culpable… y todos eran sospechosos; entonces, en el momento menos indicado, una horrible bestia apareció y sin ninguna advertencia... atacó.

Desprevenidos, muchos perecieron... los que antes fueron grandes y poderosos reinos quedaron reducidos a simples cenizas.

Esa acción dio inicio a lo que siglos mas tarde se conocería como "La Gran Guerra" y por primera vez en la historia todos los reinos se volvieron uno -claro que hubo especies que eligieron ser neutrales, como las sirenas y algunas clases de dragones- la batalla se prolongó durante décadas, en los cuales ambos bandos sufrieron considerables pérdidas, hasta que un día por fin alcanzaron la victoria.

Cuando el anhelado día llegó, el Archipiélago Barbárico había cambiado para siempre, muchas grandes civilizaciones quedaron en el olvido, grandes ciudades se volvieron sencillos pueblos. Lo que antes era una convivencia agradable, ahora solo era educada cortesía. Durante todos esos años de guerra cosas terribles pasaron, cosas que no se arreglan con diplomacia, cosas que solo el tiempo –mucho tiempo- puede sanar…

Muy pocos reinos quedaron en buenas condiciones, y entre ellos estaba Berk -cuya participación fue un punto clave en la victoria- reconstruir fue un duro trabajo. La guerra tomo más de ellos de lo que creían, muchos, incapaces de alejarse de los horrores de la guerra, decidieron recluirse para encontrar paz; otros fueron incapaces de adaptarse en una sociedad pacífica decidieron explorar tierras lejanas, algunos en cambio se convirtieron en criminales. Nada volvió a ser igual, antes de que se dieran cuenta… el mundo ya había cambiado y tenían que adaptarse o perecer.

Poco después aparecieron los humanos...

Nadie sabía de donde habían salido, solo que eran frágiles criaturas sin mucho valor como guerreros – la mayoría de ellos, al menos- pero hábiles herreros y artesanos. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control -una guerra ya fue suficiente- y tras mucha negociación, fueron incluidos en los tratados de paz, dando así, acogida a una raza joven y formando una nueva alianza.

El mundo había comenzado a sanar.

O eso es lo que todos pensaban.

 **Continuará…**

 **Al inicio iba a describir la vida en Berk, pero terminé haciendo esto. Es un resumen –que sinceramente no tenía planeado- de la situación que llevo al estado actual, en el que se ubica la historia.**


End file.
